Happy Birthday, Yuna!
Here is how the Princess Yuna celebrates her birthday in The Week at Genesis Park. The episode begins with Princess Yuna's Birthday Party. Yuna was opening her presents. Her first present is a Maximal and Autobot communicator, the Maximal and Autobot signal, A new Skylanders Tiara with all ten element symbols, The Elements of Harmony Talisman, The Day and Night Amulet, Wind, Heart, Earth, Water and Fire in one Planeteer Ring and A new cape with the Maximal, Autobot, Skylanders Elements, Elements of Harmony, Day and Night. and Planeteer Symbols Princess Yuna: Those were the best birthday presents I've ever gotten. Princess Sharon: We're glad you liked it, Yuna. Snowdrop: We're very happy for you. Princess Luna: (sheds her tear) Hiro: Is something wrong, Luna? Princess Luna: It's nothing, Hiro. I was just thinking about the time when Yuna was born. The flashback begins with Princess Luna pregnant with Yuna getting ready for the Ponyville Hospital. Princess Luna: (was pregnant) We better get ready. (packing her hairbrush, comb and picture of her and Hiro) I don't want to miss my appointment at the Ponyville Hospital. Hiro: Don't worry, Luna. We still have time. Princess Luna: I suppose you're right. (felt a pain) Hiro: What's the matter? Princess Luna: The baby is ready to come soon! Princess Celestia: Get her to the hospital, Hiro! Hiro: Of course, Celestia. Princess Luna: I'll let you know when the baby's here. In the hospital, Dr. Stables was getting ready to deliver the baby foal. Dr. Stables: All right, Princess Luna. Get ready to push. Princess Luna: (breathing) Hiro: You're doing great, Luna. Princess Luna: (breathing) Hiro: Just keep breathing. Princess Luna: (breathing) Hiro: Almost there. Dr. Stables: All Right! Push! Princess Luna: (pushing) Hiro: That it. One final push. Princess Luna: (pushing) At last, Yuna was born. She was a lot like her mother. She has his father's mane and eyes. Baby Yuna: (crying) Dr. Stables: It's a filly. Hiro: We had a filly, Luna. Princess Luna: (relaxing) Our little filly. Baby Yuna: (opening her eyes) Princess Luna: Look at her, She's so beautiful. In the resting room. Princess Luna: (who had her hospital gown on) Hiro: You're going to be just fine in the next few days. Princess Luna: (lays on the bed) Our little filly is so beautiful. Baby Yuna: (embraces her mother) Hiro: She's look just like you, Luna. Then, the nurses came to check on them. Nurse Redheart: Your Majesty, We've come to give you and your baby a check up. Nurse Sweetheart: You don't mind, Do you? Princess Luna: Not at all. (taking a shot and vitamins) Baby Yuna: (looking at her mother) Hiro: Do we have a name for her? Princess Luna: I know just the name for our little filly. "Princess Yuna". Hiro: Yuna, Perfect name for our beautiful filly. Baby Yuna: (sleeping in her mama's forelegs) Princess Luna: Aw, she's sleeping. Hiro: Then you should rest up too, Luna. Later, the birth certificate with Yuna's hoofprint on the left top corner and Luna's on the right. The flashback ends, It was back to the present. Princess Luna: (closes her eyes) Ah, Those were the memories I'll never forget. Hiro: And Yuna, We had a very special surprise for you on your birthday. Snowdrop: We're going to spend the week at Genesis Park. Princess Yuna: Really!? Princess Luna: Yes, Yuna. And we're taking the whole family, Including your friends with their families. The Royal Crusaders: Yeah! Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225